As Exigências De Bella
by Gabriella Witherspoon
Summary: Em resposta às regras e exigências de Edward, Bella sente que é justo que ela influencie seu comportamento também. Continuação de O Último Guia De Sobrevivência. Tradução da história original de Jammeke.
1. Chapter 1

**As Exigências De Bella (Bella's Demands)**

**1. Não cause danos ao meu carro**

a. Isso inclui dirigi-lo.

_- Você dirigindo minha caminhonete definitivamente significaria a morte dela, ainda mais com o seu hábito de passar do limite de velocidade em qualquer chance que tenha._

b. Isso também inclui remoção de partes vitais.

_- Eu sei que não sou capaz de machucá-lo fisicamente, mas se você estragar meu carro novamente (eu não me importo de quão boas suas intenções são), eu vou ao menos tentar._

_Ou pedirei para Emmett jogar seu piano pela janela._

**2. Você não deve cometer suicídio**

Não aceito desculpas.

_- Se a ideia de viver sem mim o assusta tanto, você vai ter que conviver com isso – ou me transformar._

As seguintes ações o conduzirão à morte certa, e, portanto, são proibidas:

a. visitar os Volturi

b. entrar debaixo do sol na frente de uma multidão

c. pular na frente de um trem

_- Eu estou curiosa: isso significaria o seu fim, o trem, ou ambos?_

**3. Não beba o sangue das pessoas**

a. Autocontrole ilimitado, lembra?

_- Então me ajude, pois eu serei ciumenta. A ideia de você sendo capaz de resistir ao meu sangue, mas se entregar quando é de outra pessoa, me faz querer beber o sangue delas por mim mesma._

**4. Matar Jacob nunca é uma opção**

a. Além disso, infligir danos só é permitido com a minha autorização

_- Se ele me beijar novamente, eu talvez conceda isso a você._

b. E também, não o chame de cachorro ou vira-lata

_- Ele tem um nome. Um bonito._

**5. Você não deve pintar o seu cabelo**

**6. Você não deve ir caçar sozinho**

_- Ursos-pardos são grandes e fortes – e eu estou bastante afeiçoada a você, também._

**7. Não ultrapasse o limite de velocidade**

a. Dirigir um carro requer paciência e autocontrole

_- Se você não pode fazer isso, pode sempre ir correr._

b. Charlie adoraria uma oportunidade para mandar você para a prisão

**8. Fique longe das minhas coisas**

_- Eu perdoo você por me deixar, mas nunca vou te perdoar por apagar todas as lembranças que eu tinha de você._

a. O som do meu carro é uma exceção à essa regra. Isso você pode ter.

**9. Não fique bravo com sua família por querer meu sangue**

a. Isso seria inútil.

b. Isso seria inútil.

c. Ah, sim, isso seria inútil.

**10. Você não deve se queimar**

_- Eu sei que parece realmente fácil, mas acredite em mim... acidentes acontecem. Eu deveria saber._

a. Não entre na sauna, só para garantir.

b. Fique longe de mim quando estou cozinhando.

c. Não deixe Alice me fazer um bolo de aniversário com velas.

_- Na verdade, eu não quero que ela faça um bolo de aniversário para mim._


	2. Chapter 2

**As Exigências De Bella (Bella's Demands)**

**11. Não vá a nenhum lugar perto de alho**

a. E de prata também.

_- Não comece novamente sobre o seu Volvo. Eu sei a diferença entre a cor prata e a prata _verdadeira, _Edward._

**12. Você não tem permissão para me manter prisioneira**

a. ou deixar que Alice me faça refém.

_- Eu sou uma garota crescida; posso cuidar de mim mesma._

Se você colocar barras na frente da minha janela novamente, você será decapitado.

_Duas vezes._

- Por mim, e por Charlie – que vai pegá-lo no momento em que você tentar se esgueirar para dentro da casa pela porta da frente.

**13. Não deixe que Charlie atire em você**

Desde que você é bastante rápido, ele não pode ser bem sucedido em realmente decapitá-lo. No entanto, ele pode ser capaz de atirar em você apropriadamente à distância. E o fato de que balas não podem matar você, vai levantar ao menos uma das sobrancelhas dele.

**14. Não vista roupas**

_- Num segundo pensamento, talvez você devesse. Em público, isso sim._

a. Você sabe que eu estou brincando, certo?

b. Você realmente seguiria essa regra se eu pedisse com jeitinho?

**15. Você não deve me comprar coisas caras**

_- Nem mesmo no meu aniversário. Não, espere, eu não tenho aniversário; eu apareci do nada. Sim, isso mesmo. Não me olhe desse jeito._

**16. Você não tem direito algum de me mandar para a universidade**

a. Novamente, eu: garota crescida.

b. Você: superprotetor, e também – não é meu pai.

**17. Arrastar-me para festas contra a minha vontade vai fazê-lo querer que não tivesse feito isso.**

**18. Você não deve me observar durante a aula de educação física.**

_- Eu gostaria muito de _não _traumatizá-lo, então não se atreva a dar uma espiadinha._

**19. Não pare de respirar**

Nunca.

_- Eu sei que você não pode morrer por falta de oxigênio; mas me assusta muito quando você parece tão... sem vida._

As exceções a essa regra seriam:

a. quando você está debaixo d'água

b. quando o ar é tóxico

c. quando você sentir o cheiro da comida de Charlie.

**20. Converse normalmente**

_- Por conversar normalmente, eu quero dizer que sua linguagem precisa dar a impressão de que você é desse século._

Nós não queremos que as pessoas acreditem que você pode viajar através do tempo.

_- A ideia por si só é ridícula, claro. Viajar através do tempo... as pessoas aparecem com as ideias mais fantásticas, não é?_


	3. Chapter 3

**As Exigências de Bella (Bella's Demands)**

**21. Não me deslumbre**

_- Não é que eu realmente me importe por você parecer perfeito, mas seria bom ser capaz de formar pensamentos coerentes quando eu estou com você._

a. E você não deve deslumbrar as outras pessoas também.

_- E por 'outras pessoas', eu quero dizer a população feminina, mas eu admito que você já as têm._

**22. Não ouse criticar O Morro Dos Ventos Uivantes novamente**

a. Eu gosto dele.

b. O resto do mundo também.

O fato de o enredo se parecer com a nossa situação com Jacob, não necessariamente quer dizer que isso é ruim.

_- Não se preocupe; você é quem eu verdadeiramente amo, então você seria o Heathcliff e Jake seria o Edgar. O que me lembra; todos os nomes antigos começavam com um 'E'?_

**23. Pare de me alimentar o tempo todo**

_- Você quer que eu seja uma noiva gorda?_

a. Ovos não devem ser servidos nunca mais.

b. Muito menos sanduíches de queijo.

_- Eu terei uma overdose e morrerei. Você não pode me dizer que _isso _não seria horrível._

**24. Deixar-me fora do lance é proibido**

a. Sempre que Alice tiver uma visão terrível, você não deve mentir sobre isso.

_- Você entendeu, e se fizer isso mais uma vez, eu vou alegremente pôr fogo no seu Volvo._

b. E também, sempre que você sentir a necessidade de me manter segura, você deve evitar chamar a atenção para si próprio.

_- Embora o paraíso fosse parecer de longe mais paradisíaco com você lá, eu sou egoísta o suficiente para não conceder àquelas almas a sua presença._

**25. Você não deve tocar minha canção de ninar na frente dos outros quando eu não estou presente**

_- Algo me diz que Tanya gostaria dela._

**26. Converse em uma velocidade normal**

_- Eu odeio quando você fala com a sua família na velocidade da luz._

**27. Não cruze a fronteira da terra Quileute**

Você _não pode _ir até lá.

a. Nem mesmo quando eu estou lá.

b. Nunca. Nunca.

Você _não _pode quebrar o acordo por minha causa.

_- Eu tenho o suficiente para me sentir culpada sobre como é, muito obrigada. O que me lembra; Esme já encontrou um substituto para seu vaso chinês?_

**28. Você não deve me carregar quando está escorregadio**

_- Eu amo quando você me segura, apenas... não em público._

a. Nem colocar cabos debaixo dos meus sapatos.

b. E pare de fazer a vida de Tyler miserável. Ele se desculpou.

**29. Você está proibido de ir se amuar no Alasca toda vez que algo não acontece do seu jeito**

Além do fato de que eu sentiria a sua falta e você não deveria agir como um resmungão de sessenta anos, eu não confio em você mais perto de Tanya do que Emmett poderia arremessá-la.

_- Eu a arremessaria por mim mesma, mas – até mesmo com o meu melhor esforço para fazer isso – ela provavelmente aterrissaria nos dedos do meu pé._

**30. Não me force a dançar**

a. Eu não posso,

b. Eu não quero

c. e eu não vou

DANÇAR!

_- Você terá que achar para si mesmo outra parceira de dança. Desculpe._


	4. Chapter 4

**As Exigências De Bella (Bella's Demands)**

**31. Nem mesmo ouse pensar que você não tem alma**

Se você não tem, então ninguém poderia ter – e esse pensamento é bastante depressivo.

**32. Não coloque muita pressão sobre Alice**

Ela é maravilhosa, leal e _maravilhosa _e você a põe pra baixo muito frequentemente.

a. Ela geralmente está certa.

b. Se ela não pode ver nada, então não é culpa dela.

_- E você não deve matar os lobos por terem algo a ver com a opção b._

**33. A Leah não deve ter um imprinting com você**

Ou qualquer outra fêmea que for adicionada ao bando deve ter.

_- Toda a coisa do imprinting me assusta._

**34. Não chegue perto de mulheres durante aquela vez por mês...**

_- Eu confio completamente no seu ilimitado autocontrole; mas estar em volta de tanto sangue é brincar com a sua sorte._

**35. Pare de tentar me ensinar a tocar piano**

a. Todas aquelas teclas me dão dor de cabeça.

b. É um pequeno milagre eu não ter arruinado o instrumento ainda.

_- Qualquer tempo que eu passe praticando, significa menos tempo para você tocar minha canção de ninar._

**36. Não toque em Aro**

Ele definitivamente fazia bom uso da oportunidade de olhar na cabeça de todo mundo.

_- E ele também é muito repulsivo. Vampiros tomam banho?_

**37. Pare de tentar achar maneiras para fazer com que eu me case com você**

a. Eu tenho péssima experiência com casamentos.

b. Se nós queremos ficar juntos, nós não deveríamos nos casar – experiência me ensinou muito.

c. As malditas perguntas estão me dando nos nervos; em breve, eu direi 'não' para cada pergunta que você me fizer.

**38. Você não deve beber o sangue de animais que tem filhotes **

Por ética.

_- Eu sinceramente prometo que nós adotaremos cada veado que está sem mãe por sua causa._

**39. Não seja recrutado pelos Volturi**

a. Ao contrário do que Aro diz, a capa não fica bem em você.

b. Viver na Itália não é uma opção.

_- Você é o meu Edward. Eu não divido._

**40. Não coloque muita força ao apertar a mão do meu pai**

_- Eu continuo acreditando que foi você quem quebrou a mão dele três semanas atrás._


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: **Esse é o último capítulo, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado de ler essa história tão quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la.

**N/T: **Desculpem-me por toda a demora para postar, mas é bem do meu feitio. Espero que realmente tenham gostado de The Ultimate Survival Guide e Bella's Demands, porque agora eu vou dar uma parada nas traduções, tirando Dancing In The Dark da Lisaslovestories, que é impossível, mas né, isso não vem a calhar agora. Enfim, é isso. E, ah, desculpem-me pelos erros em potencial; eu não tenho beta. Whatever, isso é tudo. Xoxo.

* * *

**As Exigências De Bella (Bella's Demands)**

**41. Sempre que assistirmos Romeu e Julieta, por favor, não se suicide.**

Isso faz você ficar deprimido, e então isso me faz ficar deprimida, e então todo mundo vai ficar deprimido...

_- Exceto Jacob._

**42. Não aja como se eu tivesse esfaqueado você com um lápis**

_- Acredite em mim, você não vai querer ver a cara de felicidade de Mike Newton se você continuar._

**43. Você não deve levar um caixão para a sua casa**

Nós não queremos levantar suspeitas.

_- E você pode dizer a cada um dos membros da sua família que eles não têm permissão para morrer também._

**44. Não se esqueça de escovar seus dentes duas vezes ao dia**

a. Não me diga que vampiros não escovam seus dentes.

b. A partir de agora, _você _escova.

c. Eu não quero ver sangue na sua boca.

d. Muito menos prová-lo.

**45. Pare de prometer novos carros para Alice**

_- Ela me trancou no _closet _um dia desses para que eu não escapasse._

a. Nem mesmo uma Ferrari vale a raiva que eu vou descontar em vocês dois se você fizer isso novamente.

**46. Você não deve arruinar o momento quando nós estamos... nele.**

_- Você é __**tão **__melodramático._

Se você disser "nós arriscamos sua vida o bastante por um dia" novamente, eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos.

_- A única coisa que você poderia machucar são os meus sentimentos, por se afastar _acada vez.

**47. Nunca, nunca peça a Renée para lhe mostrar o vídeo da minha apresentação de balé.**

a. Eu não consigo dançar

b. Você vai rir

c. Eu não consigo dançar

_- Eu vou dizer mais uma vez: eu não consigo dançar._

**48. Não bata em uma árvore quando você estiver correndo comigo em seus braços**

a. Você também não deve bater em uma sem mim.

b. Se eu não posso derrubar árvores, então você também não pode.

_- É apenas justiça._

**49. Não seja atingido por um meteorito**

a. Use um capacete.

b. Todas as vezes.

_- Se eu tenho que usar um, então você também tem. Tenha certeza que a cor do seu combina com o meu :P_

**50. Não jogue esse guia fora como se fosse uma piada idiota**

a. Eu estava falando sério sobre cada regra.

b. Tive muito trabalho para escrever enquanto podia estar lendo O Morro Dos Ventos Uivantes.

c. Se eu achar esse livro amassado no lixo, vou pessoalmente **despejar o lixo na sua cabeça.**

FIM


End file.
